warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 30
Chapter description :Hawkwing and Plumwillow run through the woods with the kits, as a dog chases them. Hawkwing thinks that they won't make it, remembering how Echosong had prophesied that bad things would happen. The cats hide in a thornbush and the dog tries to follow them. As it gets closer, a distant barking then sounds a ways away, and the dog then leaves. :Plumwillow thanks the tom for saving the kits, and she holds them close to herself and Hawkwing. Hawkwing then wishes that they were family. It is night by the time him and Plumwillow got back to camp. The warriors of SkyClan's pelts are bushed up and ragged, and their voices are strained. :Hawkwing's sister, Blossomheart, rushes over to them. She asks if they are okay, and Hawkwing insists that they're fine. He explains what happened to him and Plumwillow, then asks if they are okay. Blossomheart says that they're fine, and that Clovertail was bitten and some of Firefern's pelt was ripped off, but they were fine, and that the dogs left. Plumwillow then takes the kits back to the nursery. :Hawkwing then goes to join his Clanmates, and hears Birdwing say that the dogs are a serious problem. Leafstar says that they'll just move camp, but Sparrowpelt argues against it. Firefern also protests that the Twoleg's are a problem as well, and Macgyver says that maybe they'll be gone by leaf-bare. :Parsleyseed says that the worst Twolegs could do was try and touch them. Echosong protests against Parsleyseed, saying that Twolegs can do much worse things. Leafstar agrees with both Echosong and Macgyver, and says that they'll just move camp. Yowls of protest arise from the crowd, saying that there will be Twolegs wherever they go. Echosong silences the objections and goes to stand in front of Leafstar. :She says that she doesn't know if moving camp will help or not, and says that she doesn't intend to stay to find out. Everyone silences and stares at Echosong in shock. Leafstar is staring at her, and asks what Echosong means. Hawkwing sees the distress in Echosong's eyes. Echosong says that she's tried things Leafstar's way. She says that she had another vision. :Leafstar asks if StarClan has spoken to her again. Echosong shakes her head and meows that StarClan has already made it clear that they have to unite with the other Clans. Echosong says that in the morning she will go to the lake and find ThunderClan. Hawkwing expects more protests but none come. :The leader of SkyClan asks why Echosong would do this. The medicine cat mews that she knows she has a duty to SkyClan, but that she also has a greater duty to StarClan. Leafstar asks who will look after SkyClan, and Echosong replies that Fidgetpaw will. :Leafstar asks what if something terrible happens and Fidgetpaw doesn't know what to do. Echosong states that's a risk SkyClan will have to take. She says that she's trained her apprentice as well as she can. The young tom mews to Leafstar that he'll do his best. Hawkwing sympathizes Fidgetpaw, knowing that Echosong is asking a lot of him. :Echosong finally dips her head and states that she must follow StarClan's wishes. Leafstar nods and says that perhaps one day they'll be reunited again. Echosong says that she hopes that will happen. She asks Leafstar if some cats can come with her, and the Clan leader agrees, then Bellaleaf and Harrybrook volunteer to come. Harrybrook apologizes to Leafstar, but states that he has to go. Leafstar tells her son to follow his heart. :All of Hawkwing's instincts are telling him to go with Echosong, but he knows there are to many arguments against it. He knows he has Curlypaw to train, and he owes so much to Leafstar. He turns his head and exchanges a long look with Plumwillow. He knows that she will never leave SkyClan. Hawkwing then decides to stay. When no one else volunteers, Echosong meows that they will leave at sunrise. :As the sun rises, SkyClan gathers to say goodbye. Leafstar says that she understands what pushed them, but that it grieves her to see them go. Echosong says that she hopes that it won't be forever. She says that when she finds the Clans she will send a messenger to Leafstar and the cats by the gorge. Hawkwing wonders if the cats by the gorge are okay. He also wonders if they are okay, and if maybe one day he'll see them again. :Echosong goes to each cat separately to say farewell. When she gets to Hawkwing she says that he's come so far, but that he still has to go far. She tells him to remember who he is. He feels tiny claws on his pelt behind him. Dewkit is squealing at Hawkwing to fight him. Hawkwing knows that he's found his family even if Plumwillow isn't his real family. Characters Major *Plumwillow *Leafstar *Echosong }} Minor *Reedkit *Finkit *Blossomheart *Birdwing *Sparrowpelt *Firefern *Clovertail *Macgyver *Parsleyseed *Fidgetpaw *Bellaleaf *Harrybrook }} Mentioned *Frecklewish *Cherrytail *Cloudmist *Barley *Pebbleshine }} Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc